Alexander Osborne (S16)
Adapted from Jab's Builds by Jabronville - http://atomicthinktank.com/viewtopic.php?p=940174#p940174 Director Alexander Joseph Osborne Physical Description Special abilities Enhanced Unarmed Combat Alexander has learned to hold his own in a fistfight. Enhanced Gunmanship Director Osborne is skilled in the use of many firearms. Mental characteristics Intellectual Characteristics Enhanced Awareness During a lifetime spent in intelligence agencies, Osborne has developed keen senses to keep him apprised of his surroundings. ENHANCED INTUITION Through constant interactions with the world's greatest liars, Alexander has developed a knack for spotting a fake. GIFTED INVESTIGATOR Osborne possesses unnaturally high skills in investigation and can uncover even the most elusive of secrets with enough effort. Indomitable Will Alexander has fortified his mental resilience. Anti-Trickster Director Osborne is by no means an anti-establishment figure, however, he has mastered the deceiver aspect of the trickster. Technical Intuition Alexander can intuitively understand the operation of most technologic devices. Intuitive Aptitude Director Osborne possess uncommon aptitude in current events, civics and parahuman relations. Enhanced Persuasion Alexander Osborne has a very compelling personality and gathers allies easily. Menacing Presence Alexander Osborne can evoke an intense presence which can induce fear in select individuals and extract compliance from them. Tactical Analysis Director Osborne is an extremely gifted Strategist. He is able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of his opponent. He can be ready for any situation that may occur and handle it effectively. Morality & Philosophy Alexander Osborne is one of the most dangerous men on Earth, being a super-powerful shadowy figure who took umbrage with the Sentinels' sheer might and power over the American people. A group of SEVEN parahumans took down sovereign nation and the international military organization behind it. What could a HUNDRED do? He knew Tabitha Washington’s idea of sending a nuclear warhead to take out The Accuser & Captain Mega simultaneously was WAY over the line, and after he realized Omniversal organizations had designs on controlling his universe, he revived WATCH’s parahuman strike teams. Personality Characteristics Vices & Personality flaws Responsibility (Human Security) All Osborne does, he does for global security. And he will do ANYTHING to protect humanity. Secret (Numerous Conspiracies) There's a lot of bodies buried, and he knows the hows and the whys. Rivalry (Parahumans) Osborne does not like, nor trust Parahumans. He knows they are a potential threat to national security. Social Social Aptitude Leadership Empowerment Osborne can draw out the best from his teams, he can convince them to shrug off grievous injuries and return to the fight. Personal History Old Soldiers 10596 AS-10597 AS Osborne was appointed Director Armstrong's Adjutant during the Third counter-HORDE campaign. Alexander assumed tactical command of the Director's security detail and captured Oberon at a HORDE safehouse. Broken Castles 10597 AS Osborne's Shade Teams quickly put down uprisings in San Prisa and the Fist, during the Broken Castle riots. At the end of the incident, he would assume command of WATCH. Sentinels Relieved 10598 AS Disaster / Destruction Director Osborne led recovery efforts at Sentry Tower after the foundations collapsed. WATCH rescued what survivors they could find and secured what tech and artifacts were left behind. The International Quarantine Disbandment Following months of inquiry and investigation Osborne determined the world was a much more dangerous place with the Sentinels in it, they served a purpose in their time but that time had passed. The unstable technology of the Age of Superheroes would be quarantined; Superpowered individuals would be tracked, sequestered, evaluated and either integrated into government programs or neutralized. Director Osborne’s Game Stats 7 Power Levels 114 Power Points Abilities STR 1 ; STA 3 ; AGL 0 ; DEX 0 ; FGT 3 ; INT 4 ; AWE 4 (5) PRE 3 Defenses Dodge 2 ; Parry 3 (6) ; Fortitude 3 (6) ; Toughness 3 (6) ; Will 4 (13) Skills Close Combat: Unarmed 4 (5) Deception 4 (11) Expertise: Current Events 4 (14) Expertise: Streetwise 4 (14) Expertise: Government 4 (14) Expertise: Parahumans 4 (14) Insight 4 (12) Intimidation 4 (12) Investigate 4 (10) Perception 2 (7) Persuasion 4 (11) Ranged Combat: Firearms 4 (5) Technology 4 (9) Vehicles 2 Advantages Benefit- WATCH Director 8, Connected, Contacts, Ranged Attack 7, Well-Informed, (Leadership, Assessment, Teamwork) Powers Enhanced Awareness Enhanced Awareness 1 ENHANCED INTUITION - Enhanced Insight 3 ENHANCED INVESTIGATION - Enhanced Investigation 1 Indomitable Will - Enhanced Will 5 Tactical Analysis Feature 2 Trickster Enhanced Deception 4 Technical Intuition - Enhanced Technology 1 Intuitive Aptitude - Enhanced Expertise 6 Menacing Presence Enhanced Intimidation 5 Enhanced Persuasion - Enhanced Persuasion 4 Enhanced Unarmed Combat - Enhanced Close Combat 1 Enhanced Gunmanship - Enhanced Ranged Combat 1 Leadership Empowerment Feature 1 Complications Responsibility Alexander has a mandate to protect the security of Earth. Secret If the details of Osborne’s career were exposed he would be in a very compromised position. Rivalry Director Osborne refuses to be indebted to a Parahuman and will only seek assistance from one from a position of power. Reference https://www.worldanvil.com/w/omniverse-jmtyranny/a/alexander-osborne-s16-article Category:S16 Category:Amanda Waller Category:Enhanced Awareness Category:Enhanced Intuition Category:Enhanced Investigation Category:Indomitable Will Category:Trickster Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Menacing Presence Category:Enhanced Persuasion Category:Responsibility Category:Secret Category:Rivalry Category:WATCH Director Category:Human Category:Technical Intuition Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Leadership Empowerment